Vader and Leia
by thelennytheory
Summary: This fanfic starts when Vader takes over Princess Leia's spaceship in the movie A New Hope. RIP Carrie Fisher


**I normally write The Big Bang Theory stories but this is the first fanfiction that I've ever write and while I am in a break with posting my bbt story (Therapeutic Camaraderie) I wanted to post this one. Hope you like it :)**

Vader and Leia

Empire took my spaceship with me inside. I tried resist but i failed. Some stupid stormtroopers took me to their master, Darth Vader. He didn't believe that i was in a diplomatic mission soo he captured me. He did understand that i had some kind of relationship with The Rebellion as a result of that I am alive.

Captured by the Empire ,Darth Vader and someone i think called Talkin took me to introduce their new weapon. It was a metallic star with a laser in the middle I don't really know the damage it can give but it seems pretty dangerous. When the door leading to the control room opened I saw my home planet Alderaan in the middle of the screen. I knew something was wrong. I was so scared to lose my family and my people. Which princess lets the enemies destory her ownland? They said they were going to try their new weapon on Alderaan if I don't tell where is the Rebel base hiding. That was a hard decision to make, I can't just let the Empire kill the Rebellion that easily. It must be the opposite we should destroy all the dirtiness of the Empire. At that moment my whole life in the Alderaan passed through my eyes. Even though I look like a strong woman my weak point had been always Alderaan. I can't remember my mothers image but i remember how she felt for me. (Of course im not a some kind of jedi or something but i have a extremely strong memory.) After that all of my life was in that planet. I made my choice and said the system Downtoine. Talkin fooled me and order the controllers to blow up alderaan. I was shocked and tried to stop him. I took a step forward Vader pulled me from my shoulder but at that time I felt something I never felt before. Scilicet he felt the same thing that he pulled me to an empty room. While we were getting out of the control room i saw my planet explode.

We entered a grey huge room full of dead stormtroopers with the mark of the rebellion on their forehead. Vader's breathing sound got faster and faster each second. I was trying to understand what that feeling was about. There was an awkward silence interruped by the voice of Vader. He breathed slowly and said "Padme had a girl? Why didn't I sensed her until that moment?" He was talking to himself but I was curious. I was saying to myself silently "This can't be happening. I'm not a villan's daughter" After a minute or two he grabbed my chin and made me look at his black metal face and he said " I'm sorry,Leia." I had nothing to say and I felt something weird again but this time i don't think he did too. I said "Luke, he is part of this family.I just felt the same feeling about him" I didn't know what to feel. We were both looking at each other and everything became blurry. I can hear you say " Which strong woman faints in the most exciting minutes of her life?" This was the time i realized that I was no strong.

I opened my eyes slowly while trying to understand where I was. We were on a spaceship but it was not an Empire spaceship, it was mine. Vader was walking circles around the cabin. I think he was thinking what to do. He saw me with opened eyes and run near and said "Are you okay? I didn't want to lose another woman I love please don't leave me." He voice was surprisingly sad. I was heart-broken even though that black silhouette over there was my biggest enemy like an hour ago, I couldn't say no to him. He was sharing his memory of my mom and i totally forgot we were on a spaceship and thought i was next to my mother. He told me how they meet and why did he turned to the dark side of the force. I was about to cry when he said " Leia, I turned to the dark side to save my love but I have lost her in the worst way possible. I know this family isn't complete without Padme but I want to live rest of my life with the gifts my love left for her bad husband.' I hugged him for a long time my eyes were closed and his arms got loser so we split up and he said 'we are so close to your brother.' Space ship slowed down and landed to a desert planet called Tattoine. When the door open we saw an igloo kind of little building in the middle of nowhere. Vader fall on to his knees and said "This is my home, they gave Luke to my family." I couldn't understand what that meant but he stood up and started walking fastly to the building. I catched him and said

' Let me go in first, you know you still look kinda scary' He laughed so I knocked the door.

A middle aged lady with brown hair opened the door. I asked if she knows where Luke is. She was suprised that and ask "Can I ask why, my lady?" I replied "I have serious things to you know where he is?". She said that he went outside this morning and he is still somewhere she don't know. I said 'Thanks for your help, good afternoon" She closed the door I looked at my father, he was really focused to something. He said " Obi-wan... He is with Obi-wan." I didn't saw Obi-wan before but I had send him an hologram of me when my spaceship was in trouble. We walk a little. We were looking like a walking Ying-Yang symbol. He was all black, and I was all white... Then he saw an house, like all of the houses it was made of a sandy material. Vader said 'There is a high amount of force that I sense. They must be there.' I was afraid that we weren't be able to find him but also I was not convinced that they were in that little house. Vader hid behind a box next to the door. It was funny to see one of the biggest villians in the galaxy hiding like a child. I nervously knocked the door.

The door opened, I saw an old bearded man and there were 2 droids - one golden protocol droid and one little blue and white droid -and a brown haired young man behind him. Old man must be Obi-wan that he immideatly realised me and said " Leia! I got your hologram are you okay? How did you find us?" I said that I came here by my senses and there was something i need to say to Luke. He understand what i was going to say so he went outside. I stepped near Luke he never saw me before and he doesn't know anything about me but I've known things that he doesn't about himself. He was looking suprised and afraid at the same time. I looked at his eyes and said " Luke forget everythin..." my words were interrupt by a lightsaber voice. I totally forgot that Vader was there and he was going to see Obi-wan. I ran to stop them but i found them in an ambitious fight. I shouted at Obi-wan but he didn't hear me. He thought that Vader followed me to find Luke. Vader was trying to explain so they stopped fighting. They were talking and shouting at each other then I saw Luke with a lightsaber on his hand. I screamed "NO, Don't do it!" but it was too late Luke was behind Vader and i saw his lightsaber pass through him and he said "You killed my father, this is his revenge". I ran to catch Vader but he was so heavy because of metal surounding him. He said slowly " Don't worry Leia. I am happy, I saw both of my children and now I am going to see the love of my take this mask of and let me see both of you with my own eyes." So i did what he asked for. Luke kind of understood what was going on so he sat next to me and started crying. Vader lifted his hand to wipe our teardrops but he couln't. His hand dropped to the sand and he closed his eyes. I embraced him and Luke was crying and holding his hand. The younger self of him appeared behind us as a force spirit. He touched our shoulders and said " Be kind to one another. And remember your father always loves you." The force spirit vanished. My father was dead again.

3 Years later...

Now me and my brother are training to be a jedi knight. Obi-wan introduced us to Yoda. He is an old jedi who knows the ways of force well. Rebellion found the weak point of the Death Star and blew up the Empire by its own weapon. It is the Jedi's time and we are the galaxy's only hope...


End file.
